containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-049
SCP-049 = SCP-049, is a humanoid SCP that follows the player upon releasing it, and the quintenary antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. It attempts to "cure" the player, but upon being "cured," the player turns into subject 049-2. Description SCP-049 is a humanoid entity, roughly 1.9 meters in height, which bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor. While SCP-049 appears to be wearing the thick robes and the ceramic mask indicative of that profession, the garments instead seem to have grown out of SCP-049's body over time, and are now nearly indistinguishable from whatever form is beneath them. X-rays indicate that despite this, SCP-049 does have a humanoid skeletal structure beneath its outer layer. SCP-049 is capable of speech in a variety of languages, though tends to prefer English or medieval French. While SCP-049 is generally cordial and cooperative with Foundation staff, it can become especially irritated or at times outright aggressive if it feels that it is in the presence of what it calls the "Pestilence". Although the exact nature of this Pestilence is currently unknown to Foundation researchers, it does seem to be an issue of immense concern to SCP-049. SCP-049 will become hostile with individuals it sees as being affected by the Pestilence, often having to be restrained should it encounter such. If left unchecked, SCP-049 will generally attempt to kill any such individual; SCP-049 is capable of causing all biological functions of an organism to cease through direct skin contact. How this occurs is currently unknown, and autopsies of SCP-049's victims have invariably been inconclusive. SCP-049 has expressed frustration or remorse after these killings, indicating that they have done little to kill "The Pestilence", though will usually seek to then perform a crude surgery on the corpse using the implements contained within a black doctor's bag it carries on its person at all times. While these surgeries are not always "successful", they often result in the creation of instances of SCP-049-2. SCP-049-2 instances are reanimated corpses that have been operated on by SCP-049. These instances do not seem to retain any of their prior memories or mental functions, having only basic motor skills and response mechanisms. While these instances are generally inactive, moving very little and in a generally ambulatory fashion, they can become extremely aggressive if provoked, or if directed to by SCP-049. SCP-049-2 instances express active biological functions, though these are vastly different from currently understood human physiology. Despite these alterations, SCP-049 often remarks that the subjects have been "cured". In-game SCP-049 can be found by using an elevator to a tunnel similar to the Maintenance Tunnels. When entering SCP-049's containment, SCP-049 will suddenly appear from another room behind the player. SCP-049 will extend its arm and attempt to touch the player. It is advised that the player should escape from SCP-049 by using the other elevator around the corner, that can be quite easily reactivated through the levers situated inside SCP-049 containment room. It is not particularly difficult due to the fact that SCP-049 is not very fast, being as fast as the player's walking, though the surrounding area may pose a problem if the player needs to move around it. If SCP-049 manages to gain physical contact with the player, they will fall over and blackout. A cutscene will then play, depicting an infected player hobbling toward an NTF operative, who will proceed to shoot and kill the player. If the player is wearing SCP-714, SCP-049's touch will not cause the player to faint and die. Be aware that standing in front of SCP-049 for too long will result in SCP-049 taking the ring off. It is discovered that SCP-714 will stay in player's inventory. Since SCP-049 is capable of using elevators as of v1.0, it is advised that the player watch out for him upstairs after releasing him from his containment chamber. Sometimes SCP-049 can be spotted standing on the inaccessible catwalk above one of the intersections. He will turn to watch the player as the player passes through the room, but will be incapable of causing any harm. However, after the player leaves, SCP-049 will quickly return downstairs and resume being hostile, so the player should exercise vigilance whenever backtracking to this corridor. While the player is being pursued, SCP-049's speed can outpace the player's walking pace if the player is slightly injured, but sprints are sufficient for keeping ahead of 049. The Super Gas Mask comes in handy in this situation. To avoid surprise encounters upstairs, the player should listen for SCP-049's ambiance at all times after releasing SCP-049 from its containment. The ambiance consists of shallow breaths and indicates that SCP-049 is one or two rooms away. SCP-049's ambiance and footsteps may be heard before the player picks up SCP-049 on the S-Nav Ultimate navigator, so it is especially important for the player to rely on what is heard in the environment. Upon hearing SCP-049, the player may be able to backtrack before SCP-049 realizes that the player is nearby. SCP-049 may detect the proximity of the player from several rooms away. If SCP-049 notices the player, SCP-049's footsteps will emit loudly and chase the player until the player is either out of his effective range or has entered a door that requires a keycard. The sound of the footsteps can be heard from several rooms off, so his footsteps may be effectively used to gauge how far off SCP-049 is. To escape him, it is advised that the player sprints away and closes all doors behind the player in order to slow him down until a door requiring a keycard is shut between the player and SCP-049. Zone transition checkpoints such as the Light Containment entry doors are sufficient for this purpose. However, caution must be exercised whenever the player reenters the same area as SCP-049 will not despawn. SCP-049 will continue to wander around the same section that the player locks him in and even continue to use the elevators regardless of how long the player has been away from the area. If MTF operatives encounter SCP-049, one of them will be killed by his lethal touch and the rest of them will quickly back off and run away from him. Recently, it was proven that the MTF will run, but 049 will not pursue. Further experimenting required. Quotes ;Upon spawning *"Hello..." *"Greetings..." ;Chasing the player *"Oh my, yet another victim of the disease." *"You are not a doctor....''" *"I sense the disease in you." *"I am the cure." *"''Do not be afraid, I am the cure." ;When the player has SCP-714 equipped *"Stop resisting, I'm here to cure you." ;Upon appearing in Surveillance Room in LCZ *"Oh my, the pestilence is here... and I can sense it. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it." * Ah, I wasn’t aware we had company, we rarely get visitors down here. * I know you’re in here. * There is no need to hide, I’m here to help. * I hear you breathing. * I can see you’re not well, the sickness has taken ahold of you. * Fear not, I’m not trying to harm you. * There you are. * Good heavens, it’s worse than I thought, like wild fire it spreads, they should have brought me here sooner, I need to get to work, before the disease consumes these poor souls. * It will hurt less if you lie still. * I can assure you my cure, is most effective. ;When the player is wearing the hazmat suit * Let's get this strange garment out of the way. SCP-049-2 Description A few minutes after SCP-049's surgery, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately three-hundred (300) percent as it attempts to kill any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. In-game When the player first arrives, the SCP-049-2 instances will be inactive, lying on the ground. When SCP-049 appears, the instances will begin to arise. Along with SCP-049 attempting to "cure" the player, SCP-049-2 will go after the player. SCP-049-2 will raise their arms and bludgeon the player to death if close enough. Currently, there are only three instances of SCP-049-2 that can be encountered in the game. The instances are very slow, and are easy to evade. However, if they trap the player in a corner then they will be able to drain their health quickly and will most likely kill. In addition to damaging and killing them, they can also slow them down, allowing SCP-049 to easily catch the player. Therefore, it is advised that the player avoids the instances. SCP-049-2 can also be spawned by inputting "spawn zombie" in the command prompt. Trivia *As of v1.0, SCP-049 can use elevators to move around the facility. *If the player turns godmode command in console ON, puts SCP-714 on self and let SCP-049 take it off the ring will still remain in player's inventory. * SCP-049 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for his voice acting on SCP-related material. *The original model for SCP-049 was taken from here. Minor changes were made to the in-game version. *There is a bug where SCP-049 will still remain in its crouching position even after the player has already been turned into SCP-049-2. *SCP-049, SCP-035, SCP-990, SCP-939 and SCP-079 are currently the only SCPs in the entire game capable of speaking fluent English. **SCP-682 also is also able to speak fluent English, but does not do so in game. *There is a glitch where when the player has been turned into SCP-049-2, it will still be able to be controlled, however, they will still die after a few minutes unless god mode is enabled. **If god mode is enabled, then the player can still play normally, though they will still have a limp and the screen will still be blurry. This is permanent, and cannot be fixed by SCP-500-01 or a First Aid Kit. ***Because saving, exiting, and re-entering a game automatically turns off all console commands, the player will instantly die when they re-enter the game as god mode has been turned off. (However, you can type revive.) *According to its file on the Foundation wiki, SCP-049 has broken containment and spoken to SCP-035. **It is not specified that SCP-049 spoke to exactly SCP-035 as the file says he spoke to SCP-███, the file says: "I don't know what oh-four-nine and that damned mask talked about, but he seems much happier overall". **SCP-049's article on the Foundation website was rewritten on May 9, 2018, and this has since been removed. *The Foundation website claims that SCP-049 comes from 15th Century France. This is historically anachronistic, as the type of attire he is wearing would not have been invented until the early 17th Century, when Charles De Lorme introduced it to the French medical community in 1619 AD. |-| Gallery = 049.jpg|Old SCP-049's model. SCP_049_Model.jpg|Old SCP-049's model in-game. LIAWWCIAPATAHS.jpeg|SCP-049 crouching to perform surgery. Co8pxdQ.png|SCP-049-2 instance. Label049.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-049's containment chamber. YOU'RE GETTIN YOUR DSHUD.png|SCP-049's document. 049STUB.jpg|SCP-049 as it appears in the loading screen. New049face.PNG|New SCP-049 as of version 1.0. 049-2_new.jpg|New SCP-049-2 as of version 1.0. Doc049.jpg|notes on scp 049 Category:Hostile Category:Harmful Category:Humanoid